It's All About Girl Power!
by Demolitiongal
Summary: Tala is turned into a gal overnight and decides he's gonna stay one. So, he drags Kai and Bryan shopping for girl clothes. Bryan has a new fear of something...heh...they meet Tyson and the gang, along with Mariah and...well, read it to find out. I give to


It's All About Girl Power

((Tala, Bryan, Kai, Mariah, Lee, Rei and Gary are all 18))

((Tyson, Max and Kevin are 17))

**D.G: Okay, this is just a short story I decided to do. TalaxTyson and maybe a tiny bit of TalaxBryan... I think this story's funny and my teacher at school thought it was funny too. Tala turns into a girl...I shall tell no more.**

**Tala: Why me?**

**D.G: Cos I luff you.**

**Tala: Yeah, so why do you do all the nasty stuff to me?**

**D.G: Cos I luff you, now shut up. We want people to read the story, not listen to the two of us rambling.**

Tala's POV

In the living room--

"Muuuuuum! I dun wanna go for a ing bath!" The three year old girl yelled. Don't ask why I'm watching this; it's a TV programme called 'Little Angels'. It's about kids who have behaviour problems and this woman comes and helps the parents work out why their child is being so naughty and all that, and they try and sort it out. Beside me on the sofa, Bryan yawned and looked at the clock, "What? Only half nine! I've still gotta watch another half an hour of this with you two!" He cried, "I wanna go to bed!" Over in another chair, Kai sat, smirking.

"If you want to go to bed, go." He muttered, watching the little girl on the TV running around her living room naked with her mum chasing her. Bryan imitated Kai and got up, "Fine. I will. Night you two." He stalked out of the room and into the bedroom. Kai shook his head, "Tell me again, Tala. How did Bryan get through school!" The dull-haired teen grinned cheekily. I threw a cushion at him. It hit him hard in the face and he yelped, falling off the side of the chair.

"I dun need to tell you again. I've told you three times today already!" I crossed my arms and stared at the adverts. A walking banana singing a song about eating healthy… ooooookay…

Half an hour later

In the bedroom--

"Night Kai."

"Night Tala."

I followed Kai into the room the two of us and Bryan shared, turning off the lights as I went. After brushing my teeth I came back into the room to find Kai asleep on my bed, curled up in a little ball. I shrugged to myself and climbed into my bed, shoving Kai so he rolled off, "Sleep in your own bed." I whispered, quietly so as not to wake Bryan. Kai grumbled and crawled into his own bed. I spent a while counting the glowing stars on our ceiling, and a few minutes later I was asleep.

Next morning - Kai's POV

In the bedroom…again…--

I was woken by a high-pitched scream coming from the bathroom me, Bryan and Tala shared. I flung the door open and stared. Tala was standing in front of the mirror clutching himself. He was the one screaming.

"What's wrong Tala!" I yelled over his screams. I couldn't see Tala's face, just his back, but when he turned around…

"I'm a girl!" Tala shrieked. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. It was true; Tala was a girl, and a pretty one at that. He was only wearing his black dressing gown but I could see the curves of his girlish frame.

"What's goin' on?" Bryan asked, stumbling past Tala to go to the toilet. Tala screamed, making Bryan jump,

"Bryan! You didn't even notice!" Tala shouted. He pushed past me and fell onto his bed, his head in his hands, "Why am I like this?" He asked himself. Bryan appeared from the toilet and suddenly noticed Tala.

"Oh…COOL!" He exclaimed, grinning, "Tala's a gal! LOL people!" I shook my head at Bryan's idiocy and slapped him on the head.

"Bryan! It is NOT cool that Tala is a girl!" I shouted in his ear.

"Yeah, but he's cuter now!" Bryan retorted, walking over to Tala, who yelped and jumped off the bed, dashing into the kitchen away from Bryan, who followed him.

"Leave me alone!" Tala screamed, trying to keep the dressing gown covering him tied up as he ran into the living room. I shook my head again at both their idiocy, especially Bryan's, and watched as Tala was shoved onto the sofa. Bryan pounced on him, and then grinned, looking down at his friend below him, "Hey, Tal. It was a joke, man." He said, getting off the red-haired girl, who sat up and glared at him,

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN BRYAN KUZNETSOV!" Tala yelled. Bryan covered his ears and closed his eyes. Tala took his chance and pounced on Bryan instead.

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" Bryan shouted as Tala pulled his hair.

"You'd better." Tala whispered in Bryan's ear, slipping carefully off the violet-eyed boy and walking off to their room to get changed.

"NO!" I heard him shout. Bryan and I peeked around the door to find Tala searching through all the drawers of underwear, "No! I refuse to wear boxers if I'm a girl!" He cried. Bryan sniggered, "Just wear 'em. No one's gonna notice." He said, walking in.

"Fine, but I'm going shopping after. And you two are coming." Tala answered. I paled. The last time I'd been shopping with Tala we'd spent three hours trying to get Tala out of a top. It had gotten stuck on him because it was too tight…

"Out! Now!" Tala interrupted my thoughts, shoving us out of the room and locking the door so she…he could get changed in peace. I dunno what to call him anymore! Is Tala a she or a he! Aaargh!

Tala's POV

In/outside the bedroom--

"Out! Now!" I shoved Bryan and Kai out of the room and locked it. Now for clothes… my usual white trousers with orange stripes, purple jumper and white jacket also with orange stripes'll do for now. I let out a sigh of annoyance as I pulled the clothes on. Great, I look like Harry Potter in Dudley's clothes…they're way too big! Especially at my hips! Wait-I have curves! Cool! I never noticed. Oh, I've also got the coughs other things too…remind me to buy a bra while we're out shopping please…

Bryan and Kai were in the kitchen with coffee when I came down. I heard them muttering before I came in and…very creepily…sorta…stopping when I appeared.

"Ready?" Kai asked, sipping his coffee, "You've been getting dressed for the last twenty minutes." What! Liar! I looked at the clock…I had been twenty minutes…guess being a girl takes longer to get dressed…

"Of course. You two should get dressed properly too, or I'll drag you down town in your pink pyjama's, Bry." Bryan blushed insanely and dashed out of the room to get dressed, Kai following suit. I got myself a drink of coke and waited, leaning against the fridge.

Kai's POV

In the bedroom--

"Bryan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Came my answer.

"Do you really think Tala looks cute as a gal?" I asked, pulling my jeans on.

"Of course not! Tala's my friend! I'd never fancy him! You do though, I saw ya looking him up earlier." Bryan commented. I blushed and slapped him on the head,

"Shut up! I was not looking him…er…her up earlier!" Bryan sniggered,

"Yeah, sure ya weren't. That's why you were blushing just now." He said, chucking a pillow at me. It missed and knocked his favourite photo off the shelf, "No!" Bryan yelled. I shook my head, "It was just a picture, Bry."

"Yeah, but it was a picture of my Mum and Dad!" Bryan cried, lifting the photo carefully out from the broken glass and frame and holding it close to him.

"Sorry Bry…" I mumbled. Bryan's Mum and Dad were killed when he was only five or six.

"It's okay…at least the picture's alright. This was the last photo ever taken of them before they died…" Bryan sniffed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting on my bed and watching him.

"Of course I'm alright. Come on, Tala's waiting for us." Bryan put the photo next to his pillow and walked out. I followed him a few seconds later.

"Took you long enough." Tala said as we entered the kitchen.

"We didn't take twenty minutes, unlike _someone_." I said. Tala pouted and walked towards the door, grabbing his…her…whatever! I'm calling Tala a 'she' now since she is a she. Girls take ages getting changed though. We were only five minutes! Tal was twenty! And then she tells us we took a long time! Priorities girl!

"Just because I couldn't find anything to wear, Kai. That's why I took so long." Tala answered me, walking down the road. Bryan, who was behind me, ((yay! I'm piggy in the middle! Ahem…not yay I mean…)) shut the door and locked it after he came out. We're lucky; our flat's only ten minutes walk from the city centre so we don't have to waste money taking the bus or taxi. Yay!

"Honestly, Tala, why did I have to come along?" Bryan asked from behind me. Tala looked behind her and grinned at the violet-eyed idiot, "Because, my dear Bryan, I want to punish you for scaring me like that." She answered. I coughed,

"So why do _I _have to come then? I didn't scare the hell outa ya." I said. Tala thought for a moment, "Because…you're Bry's friend?" Was all she could come up with. I shook my head, "Yes, I'm sure that's why, Tal." Tala stuck her tongue out at me and continued walking. As we entered town, we got a lot of other Russian teenagers about our age cat-calling Tala, who ignored them.

"Will one of you please act like my boyfriend!" She hissed as a boy walked past and touched her shoulder. Bryan put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him, "Ookay, that's a bit too boyfriendy…" Tala muttered. She suddenly saw a shop she liked the look of and ran towards it, dragging Bryan with her. I shook my head again and followed.

When I finally found Tala and Bryan in the giant shop Tala was picking out mini skirts and short t-shirts. I think she's stupid. It's Russia, for Jimmy's sake. Russia Flippin' FREEZING! Don't ask why I saw Jimmy and not Christ or God. One thing is I'm not religious…but you don't have to be to say God…I give up.

"Come on Bry! And you too Kai!" Tala cried, dragging us both to the changing rooms and making us wait outside her curtain while she got changed. Bryan tried to peep past the curtain but noticed me watching him and began whistling innocently.

When Tala finally pulled back the curtain, Bryan fell over in shock.

"Wow…" He exclaimed as he watched Tala looking at herself in the mirror,

"Does this skirt make me look fat?" She asked. I slapped myself on the forehead.

"No, it's great. Just buy it and that top. Don't forget you're underwear and shoes either." I said.

"What's up with you?" Tala asked, back behind the curtain getting undressed again.

"Nothing." I answered, leaning against the wall.

Ten minutes later Tala re-appeared in her white and orange striped jacket and trousers.

"I'll go find some underwear then." Tala said, walking off to another part of the shop. Bryan and I looked at each other, but we didn't have a choice to run away, Tala dragged us along with her. Bryan hugged himself as he moved carefully in between rows of bras, "This place is evil Tala! Evil I tell you!" He hissed. Tala had her back to him, her jacket off, getting the top part of her body measured.

After finding out what the measurement was ((I dunno what it's called. A something-cup or something…)) Tala wandered through the rows of evil bras searching for the right size. Bryan shivered.

"Bryan, for Jimmy's sake stop shivering! It's only a bra area!" I cried, whacking him on the head.

"Who's Jimmy?" Bryan asked, ignoring what I'd said and continuing to shiver.

"Bryan; it's a phrase, you idiot!" I whacked him on the head again,

"Ha! Found one!" Tala cried, running over and shoving a bra in Bryan's face. I laughed and followed my girl friend to the tills. ((Girl friend as in friend who is a gal, not going out type!))

"Underwear!" I yelled at Tala, who covered her mouth and dashed back into the rows of bras and undies. I shook my head at him and had a chat with the assistant at the till while I waited.

"So, is she your girlfriend? She looks very familiar…" The girl at the till asked. I shook my head again, "Nah, just my friend. By the way, where do you think you've seen her before?"

"Um…in a sexay boys magazine. I hot guy named Tala…I've got a poster of him on my bedroom wall…he's the leader of that Beyblading team the Demolition Boys. And you and the other guy with purple hair look familiar too…" The shop assistant whispered.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. And the purple haired idiot is Bryan, who is also on the Demolition Boys. And the gal…is Tala." I hastily added, "But you can't tell anyone! Something happened to him…er…her last night. She woke up next morning and was a gal! It was really weird…" I told her the rest of the story.

"You've heard of me, I think." The assistant said.

"Um…nope…I dun think so…" I replied.

"I'm Mariam. From the Saint Shields." Mariam said, watching Bryan cowering and backing away from one load of bras only to bump into another lot.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember now!" I cried, "How have ya been?" I asked.

"Fine. Ozuma and I are engaged…he proposed to me three months ago…otherwise, I've been alright I guess."

I stared at her.

"Ozuma proposed to you!" I exclaimed, "Good for ya!"

At that moment Tala came back over carrying a pair of quite sexy knickers. Do not drool over sexy Tala…do Not drool over sexy Tala…do NOT drool over sexy Tala…oh, to hell with it, I'll drool over sexy Tala later when Bryan's not staring at me.

"See ya, Mariam!" I called as we left the shop. Mariam yelled goodbye after us and waved madly.

"Guys…I wanna get changed. Other gals are staring at me in these clothes…" Tala muttered. I sighed and pointed to a sign saying toilets. Tala grinned and rushed off. Bryan and I followed behind her at a more leisurely pace.

We waited outside the toilets as Tala got changed. I think both of us drooled when she appeared again, this time in a sexy mini skirt, short top that showed her belly button with a jacket with the numbers '39' on the right side and a pair of black boots that went to her knees.

"Wow…" Bryan whispered.

Tala blushed and slapped him on the head, "Don't!" She cried. Tala noticed me staring and I got a whack on the head too, "Don't you stare either!" Tala growled, sauntering back into the shopping centre.

"So…what we gonna do now?" Bry asked.

"Dunno." Tala replied, ignoring the louder cat-calls from boys. I thought to myself that they were all stupid idiots…much like Bryan…but worse cos Bry's actually a good friend, even though he's dumb.

At that moment I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I banished my thoughts and realized I'd walked slap bang into a lamppost. Great, that'll leave a bruise now…

"Kai? Bryan! Is that you!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the annoying purple dots in front of my eyes as I tried to see who had shouted at us. When the purple dots finally disappeared I had about half a millisecond to move before I was mobbed, but, being in a state of slight shock, I didn't move and was knocked flat to the ground by a pink blur.

"Kai! How are ya doing?" A cat-like girl with bright pink hair asked. Mariah? Why was she here?

"Hey Mariah." I mumbled, "I'm fine, just hurt my head. What about you?" I asked, about to shove her off. I was too late though; someone beat me to it. Rei wrapped his arms around Mariah's waist and dragged her off me. I got to my feet and winked at Rei, "Thanks, Rei." I said. I looked over at Max, who was giggling at Tyson, who was staring at Tala…

"Tala! Why are you dressed like a girl!" The sugar-hyper boy with blue hair yelled.

"Because I am one, dolt!" Tala answered, whacking Tyson on the head, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving. I'll tell you about it then." Tala said, walking off. Tyson stared at her and followed with me and the others behind him.

Tyson's POV

Oh, god! Why the hell's Tala dressed like a girl? She is very sexy though…am I starting to like her? A lot!

Yes you are Tyson.

No I'm not.

Are too!

I AM NOT! Yay, I'm officially mad; I'm arguing with MYSELF!

"Tyson? Are you alright?" Tala asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her; she was now walking beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"Cos you were screwing up your face." Tala answered, grinning.

"Ooh! Tala! There's a shop with food! And SUGAR!" Max yelled from behind us. Tala nodded and walked towards the shop. It was crammed with sweets in one corner, and me and Max rushed over there, not bothering to look at the rest of the shop. To us, all the sandwiches and other stuff weren't good enough. I heard Kai tut loudly from behind us, "Sugar addicts." He muttered, choosing his food and going to pay for it.

"We are not!" I retorted.

"Are!" Kai answered.

I gave up arguing; having a pointless argument with Kai is even more pointless since he always makes smart, sly comments that make me shut up. We all squeezed in at one table and talked,

"So, Tal, why are you a girl then?" I asked. Tala was sitting next to me with a drink of cola and a sandwich,

"Tyson! Do you know how rude that was!" Rei cried. Tala grinned, not seeming to mind. That's another thing about Tala; she never minds us being rude, especially me cos I don't know I'm being rude until someone tells me I am; usually Rei. Shall I make a list of what Tala is? Okay, I will…

Here we go then.

Ten things each of what Tala is…

And what Tala has.

This is cool!

And true!

Top Ten Things Tala is:

1) Drop-Dead sexay

2) Fit to be a Goddess of beauty

3) Extremely beautiful

4) Smart

5) Kind

6) Funny

7) Cute!

8) A great friend

9) Well sexay! ((dun care if I've already said it; it's true!))

And hopefully…

10) Mine…

Also…

Top Ten Things Tala has:

1) A nice ass

2) Beautiful hair

3) Sexy eyes

4) A great figure

5) A cute face

6) Well sexy looks

7) Great friends

8) A kind heart

9) A great sense of humour

And hopefully…

10) Me…

I MUST write that down later! Or I'll forget it!

My thoughts were interrupted again by Tala telling us about how she became a girl. I listened all the way through, gazing dreamily at her until she finished.

"Tyson?" Tala waved a hand in front of my face. I came back to reality and looked at her, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Please don't look at me like that, it's creepy." Tala said. Kai was grinning at me in a weird way. He thinks I love Tala…I know he does! He's thinking it right now!

"Tala?" I asked,

"Yea?" Tala replied.

"Do you think I could talk to you…private-like?" I mumbled. Tala smiled,

"Of course. Just lead the way. We'll be back in a few you lot." Tala directed the last sentence at the gang.

Max giggled hysterically, "Ooh! Go Tysie!" He cried, falling off his chair as I stood up. Tala blushed as red as I did and followed me to the park. It's the middle of spring at the moment so all the flowers are out in bloom, making the park very pretty indeed.

"So, um, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Tala asked, sitting down on a bench and pulling me down next to her.

"Well…I don't know how to put this…but…I…I love you…" I whispered, looking away from the girl sitting next to me. I heard Tala's sharp intake of breath as she gasped slightly,

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Tyson…"

"I know what you're gonna say!" I cried, looking up, "You're gonna say something like, 'Sorry, Tyson, but it won't work. I'm a guy remember.' And I'll feel really stupid and embarrassed for asking you!" I tried to get up and run away, tears slipping down my cheeks, but a strong hand wrapped it's fingers around my wrist and dragged me back onto the bench,

"Actually Tyson, I was gonna say I love you too." Tala said. I was going to say something but a pair of warm lips were pressed against mine before I could speak. Tala purred softly into my mouth, her tongue running along my lips, asking for entry, which I readily granted. Her tongue stroked softly against mine, and I found myself moaning quietly in pleasure. Tala's eyes danced with delight at my sounds and she purred slightly louder. After a few minutes we broke apart, both breathing hard.

"I'm not a guy anymore, Tyson. I have no idea how or why I changed, or if I can change back. Anyways, I'm in no hurry to change back. If I do, I'll still love you." Tala panted, standing and sauntering away to the others. I smiled to myself and followed my girl back to the table where Rei, Max, Kai and everyone else sat, most likely chatting about me and Tala.

Mariah's POV

"Hey look; Tal and her boyfriend are back!" Max cried, running over to Tyson, "Well, did you tell her?" He whispered, trying to be quiet; but Rei, Lee, Kevin and I all heard. "Yeah, and it was great! She likes me the same back and kissed me! Properly, I might add, tongues and all." Tyson winked and went back to his seat. I sniggered at him,

"Did little Dragon have a nice kiss with Wolfie?" I teased. Tyson blushed and looked away, "You weren't supposed to hear that." Was all he said to me.

"So, Lee, what do you think gals are?" Bryan asked, glancing at Tala and I quickly.

"Wimps." Lee answered.

"Excuse me?" Tala asked, standing behind Lee. She was tapping one black-high-heeled foot and had her arms crossed; you know the pose.

"I just said gals were wimps." Lee replied.

"We are not!" I shouted, jumping up.

"Hey, I know, Mariah. Let's show them we aren't wimps with a two against eight beybattle. Whaddya think?" Tala asked, looking over at me. I grinned devilishly,

"Yeah, let's do it!" I jumped up in the air, punching the sky.

The boys all heard this and pulled their blades and shooters out, standing on one side of the path while me and Tal stood at the other. We waited, and both yawned while they readied their beyblades.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!" We all yelled at once. Galux immediately shot at Gary's and Kevin's beyblades, knocking them easily out. Tala seemed to be having trouble, "Wolborg! It's me, Tala!" She cried. Her Bit Beast wasn't registering she was a girl yet.

"WOLBORG! THIS IS TALA! SEE THE HAIR AND EYES!" Tala yelled. His Wolf seemed to see and zoomed off towards Lee's black beyblade. Lee tried to get away but his Black Lion was too slow; Tala's Wolf caught him in seconds and knocked him out. Three down, five to go. Rei attacked me and missed, guess they aren't concentrating enough; usually I miss Rei and he knocks me out. I did just as Rei does to me usually and knocked his blade flying. My Galux is in top form today! Yay! For me and Galux!

Tala had managed to get rid of Kai and Max too, so now only Bryan and Tyson were left spinning. Bryan gulped and looked at Tala, "Go easy on me!" He cried. Tala ignored him and smashed into his blade, which soared away and hit a lamppost. Now for Tyson.

"Uh oh…" Tyson mumbled. I suddenly had an idea. I whispered it to Tala and she grinned, winking, "Yeah, let's do it!" She yelled.

"Gal Power!" Tala and I put our hands together as if we were giving each other five and pointed at Tyson with the other hand. Our blades circled each other; Galux on the inside, Wolborg on the outside, and suddenly shot forward, glowing brightly and blinding us all. When we could finally open our eyes, Tyson's blade was in the tree behind him, the spin gone. Galux and Wolborg, however, were still spinning.

Tala's POV

"Yeah! We won! Now are gals wimps!" I shouted, directing the last sentence at Lee, who blushed and muttered, "No."

"Good." Mariah said. We looked at each other and began dancing around, wiggling our hips at the boys, some of them stared at us. I could almost see Kai drooling at me… heh.

"Tal, as a girl, you're even cooler than you were as a guy!" Mariah cried, linking arms with me and going back to the table.

"Yeah. I suppose I had a little bit of gal power inside me that just wanted to get out. Maybe that's why I changed; cos I'm better at being a gal that a guy!" I shouted. And that was it, the rest of the day was spent lounging around, play fighting, and for some of us, kissing. wink See ya all!

Tala Valkov

The gal!

Xxx

**D.G: That was a short fic. I just decided to write it cos I day-dreamed it and thought it might be a good story.**

**Tala: Why did I have to be the one turned into a girl?**

**Kai: Because you scream like one. Trust me, all you Beyblade fans reading this fic; I've had to share a flat with Tala for Jimmy's sake. And he's screamed many a time. Like a girl.**

**Tala: Who's Jimmy?**

**Kai: Here we go again…**

**Mariah: Yay! I was in this fic! Review people!**

**D.G: Yeah, what Mariah said!**

**D.G: REVIEW!**


End file.
